Notch
]] Markus Alexej Persson, also known by his popular alias Notch, is a 37 year old, Swedish video game programmer and designer who founded the video game company Mojang alongside Carl Manneh and Jakob Porser in late 2010. He was born on the 1st of June of 1979. Occupation Oldest sibling in The Apple Family (Including Herobrine Persson), Creator of Minecraft and ex-husband of Elin Zetterstrand. History *1986 - 2014: Way to becoming a billionare Persson started programming at the age of seven, using his dad's Commodore 128. He produced his first game (a text-adventure) at the age of eight, with the help of type-in programs. In 2005 he started working as a game developer for King.com, which he left in 2009 to work as a programmer at Jalbum. After Minecraft sales grew he moved from full-time to part-time at Jalbum and then eventually left to focus full-time on Minecraft in June 2010, many of the Mojang employees (including CEO Carl Manneh) are also ex-Jalbum employees. Outside of work he frequently takes part in competitions, including Ludum Dare, LD12 and the Java 4K Game Programming Contest. He lived in Denmark before he moved to Sweden with his parents and went to school there. In 2003 Notch and his siblings started to make fun of and abuse Herobrine since he wasn't very popular among the family. On November 3rd 2009, Notch started to use Herobrine as a guinea pig in Minecraft as a test, Herobrine was at his breaking point until Notch and him went into Minecraft and went mining, however he lost Herobrine after a while until he heard his screams, he ran to where the screams came from and found Herobrine's corpse. Notch burried Herobrine behind the apple barn. In 2010 Notch recieved an email from an unknown user who posted their story about their encounter with an entity known as "Herobrine", Notch was stunned until he replied with "I did, but he is no longer with us". Notch went into Minecraft and found Herobrine, they battled until Notch pierced Herobrine in the heart as he swore revenge against his older brother. Persson has his own part of the Mojang website that can be found at http://www.mojang.com/notch At Mincon 2011 Notch accused The Yogscast during Minecon 2011 Notch was interviewed by Simon and Lewis of The Yogscast. Following Minecon, Notch accused Simon and Lewis of writing "fuck you" on a photo for a young child instead of signing their autographs. He also accused them of generally being profane and acting unprofessionally, but these allegations were questioned publically by people who had attended Minecon. The Yogscast denied these accusations and Notch eventually apologized and retracted his claims, attributing his behaviour to stress over Minecon and some kind of miscommunication. In the end it turned out Notch was drunk and the situation was quickly defused, and things were smoothed over. Persson sold Mojang and all of its assests to Microsoft on September 15, 2014. In a lengthy blog post, Notch states "I love games and I love to program, but I don’t make games with the intention of them becoming huge hits, and I don’t try to change the world." He then goes on to say that "I’ve become a symbol. I don’t want to be a symbol, responsible for something huge that I don’t understand, that I don’t want to work on." Persson left Mojang on November 5, 2014 along with the other founders. He writes "As soon as this deal is finalized, I will leave Mojang and go back to doing Ludum Dares and small web experiments. If I ever accidentally make something that seems to gain traction, I’ll probably abandon it immediately.". Persson still plays Minecraft and is excited about every new update Microsoft adds, even phoning them to ask when the updates are coming out and when they are going to be released. Goals Notch's goals are to live a good life with his siblings, find love, and make sure Minecraft will still retain a good amount of fame. Relationships *Herobrine Herobrine is Notch's younger brother